percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Flames of Hope Ch 18
''Nolan Swift: The Flames of Hope Chapter 18~The Fear in an Enemy's Eyes Everyone watched as Sammy and I stuffed are faces with food. As soon as we got back to the van, Sammy and I had pulled out the cooler with the food and started stacking it up on a table. Everyone came back and saw that we were inhaling the food. “Where do they put it all,” I heard someone say, but I just kept eating, ignoring the peanut gallery. Speaking of peanuts, I grabbed a jar along with a banana and some bread and made myself a sandwich. “That looks good, can I have half?” Sammy asked and I cut the sandwich in half as we ate some more. “Should we stop them?” I heard someone else say, but no one moved. Possibly out of fear of losing a hand or something when they tried to take the food away. “Something like this happened once before,” Malcolm said. “Swift and I kept eating until we almost exploded. It was awesome. We were saved when Erika…” Malcolm trailed off at the mention of her name as I could tell he was worried about her. After a few more minutes, I finally found myself full and I couldn’t eat anymore. Sammy seemed to reach the peak of his stomach capacity and leaned back in his seat. “Sammy, you ok?” I asked him. I tried to move but I found myself glued to my seat, not literally thankfully. “I’m good, I just need a bathroom,” he said as a hand went over his mouth and he went running for the park restroom with his hand over his mouth and an arm around his stomach. “Looks like he ate a bit too much,” Tuff joked and Ruff gave him a pat on the back as they both laughed. “We’re going to need a fork lift to get those two in the car,” Gear joked. “Good thing I have one.” He pushed a button on the dash and a metal panel slid out from just under the side door. It lowered to the ground and Megan pushed me over onto it. “You could be a bit gentler,” I complained as I lay flat on my back. She just stood over me a smiled. “Let’s get you into the car Slowpoke,” she said and got me into my seat. Sammy returned a few minutes later and someone else took the wheel. After about two hours of driving, I finally felt a bit better and could move around without the need of someone pushing me over. Sammy sat in his seat in some kind of food coma and everyone was asking why we ate most of the food. Will managed to get some recognition from Rose and Cacnea for fighting off Limos who they said was the opposite of their mother as far as power goes. He just sat in his seat and accepted the praise of his fellow campers. It was then that I decided to take a nap. “It’s about time,” I heard someone say. I looked around in the darkness, but I saw no one. “Do you have any idea how long I’ve been waiting for you to go to sleep?” It was then that I recognized the irritated tone of the person’s voice. “Kat?” I called out and a blue haired girl appeared out of thin air. “If you wanted me to sleep so bad, you could have just asked.” “But if I did that, I’d have to wake up and I’d lose the connection,” she explained. “Hurry, this way.” She pointed to a wooden door, then she grabbed my hand and we started floating toward it as it opened for us. When we passed through, I was in a throne room of some kind. However it looked different from any kind of throne room I had seen before. Giant columns help up the ceiling, but around each column was something different. One had grape vines growing up to the roof, another was surrounded by spiraling flames, and the one to the left of me had several carvings in the rock of owls. I placed my hand on it and in a flash I saw the moment Athena got captured in my mind. I was brought out of it when Kat pulled my hand away from the column. “Don’t touch anything, I don’t want them to know we’re here,” she said in a whisper. I didn’t know who she meant until I looked around toward the throne. While some of the smaller columns leading to the throne were bare with nothing special to draw attention, behind the throne were three large columns. The one on the far right was made of dark black rock, with faces of those in pain that looked like they were trying to escape the rock. I knew in an instant that the pillars acted like a list of all the gods he had captured and there were only a few left, with the large three being the Big Three. “Melinoe, he won't have much use for us soon,” came the voice of a man sitting at a table in the corner. He was in a dark blue suit and when he turned into the light, I knew it was Prometheus. Then out of the shadows rose a figure. She seemed to be more mist than person, but I still knew it had to be Melinoe. “Don’t be so worried. We are the ones that have allowed him to gain power and set him free. He will rule over all the realms of the gods and I will be his queen,” she said happily. “Do you honestly believe that?” he asked her. “You have seen what he has done. He has a hunger that will never be satisfied. He will come for us eventually; it is just a matter of time. The odds of him just letting us be are small, and I always weigh the odds.” “You are just paranoid,” she spat back. “You were wrong and Kronos’ plan too.” “I haven’t forgotten. Either way, I will no longer stay here in the event he does turn. Consider this my resignation.” With that, Prometheus took a bow and walked toward the exit. However, the columns came to life as if on their own and several grape and rose vines wrapped around his arms and legs. Then from the column of fire, metal chains wrapped him up and dragged him back into the room. A black rock erupted from the ground and Prometheus was tied to it. He struggled as his suit became ripped and tattered against the thorns and chains keeping him in place. I thought he was just being imprisoned, but then I saw different kinds of birds looking down on him from the ceiling. Prometheus saw them too and his eyes lit up in fear. “No,” was all he got out before they dove down toward him. “Get us out of here!” I yelled at Kat and she pulled my arm toward the door. We made it through and it closed behind us, but it wasn’t fast enough and I heard the screams of not only fear, but pain as well. “I’m sorry,” Kat said with a low voice as her head was looking down. At least I think it was down, it was hard to tell in a dream. “They were talking about some plans and I thought they could be useful in coming up with a strategy. I didn’t think that would happen.” “It’s fine, it was a good idea,” I tried to reassure her. “On the bright side, at least we know that their strategist is out of the picture.” “That’s true,” she said before pausing for a second. “Someone is about to wake you up.” I was a bit confused at first but I felt shaking and the dream world collapsed as a bright light filled my eyes. “Swift, wake up,” I heard someone say. “We have problems.” '''Next Chapter' Chapter 19~Monster Mountain [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]] [[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'Fastest Hero Alive''']] Category:The Flames of Hope Category:Nolan Swift Series Category:Darkcloud1111